(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a frame structure for mounting the transmission conductors of telecommunications equipment, and more particularly to a frame structure for accommodating the transmission conductors of telecommunications equipment, the frame structure being pleasing in appearance, and easy to assemble.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In existing frame structures for telecommunications equipment, the transmission conductors (such as optic cables, electric cables or lead wires) of the equipment are tied with a wire and then inserted into a securing frame protrudently provided at the upper end of the support frame from below before they are distributed to other locations or other wire holes at the other end of the equipment. The overall appearance of such conventional frame structures is therefore unsightly and the transmission conductors are vulnerable to damage. Besides, the suspended transmission conductors may be loosened from the terminals or the contact is not good.